Kisses
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: A 10-song drabble set. iTunes shuffle prompt. Nothing worse than late night tv.


LunarianPrincess

Title: Kisses

Summary: A Series of Drabbles

Warnings: Adult Content (Arnold and Helga are above the age of consent in these unless noted)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, honestly! Also I got this idea from xoxoMooseTracksxoxo who did an excellent drabble set for Syfy's Alice...

This was the prompt used:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (obviously H/A)

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Fences- Paramore**

_"If you let me, I could, I'd show you how to build your fences set restrictions, separate from the world. the constant battle that you hate to fight"_

Arnold stared at the formica covering of the cafeteria table. High school sucked. He could hear them whispering. Feel the eyes on him. Just knew they were talking about how Lila had dumped him. How she had moved on immediately to some football player.

"Don't look up. Just keep sitting there" He heard the husky voice, and almost slumped further in his seat. The resident bad-ass of the school. Sitting at his table. Just fabulous. He braced himself for the onslaught.

"Football-head. Smile. Even though you're dying inside. Gotta pretend for the vultures" he took a deep breath before looking up into her blue eyes. She calmly took a gulp from her water bottle and just looked levely at him. A tiny smile started. She winked at him and it grew bigger. The whispers and roaring in his ears faded. He breathed a sigh of relief but then cocked his head.

"Why are you here Helga, want to get in a few cheap shots about how 'little miss perfect' finally realized what a loser I am"

"Nope, just wondered how long it would take you to realize you need someone better than her." She kissed him on the cheek. Causing him to look poleaxed, then he noticed her glaring around the room as if daring someone to say something. And with that she grabbed her bag and walked away. That girl had style.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Ain't No Stressin' - Montana Tucker/Sikora/Denial**

_"Baby, I got this feelin' bout cha. Neva did I think it would come to this... No! See I've been good on my own but I need some time to show it"_

Arnold looked around, glaring at Gerald for bringing him to the club. The music was so loud he couldn't hear himself. He knocked back his vodka press and went out to wander through the floor. Gerald followed with his drinking in his hand. For some reason his eyes were drawn to the DJ's booth. Right in front of it, 2 girls were dancing. They had drawn a bit of a crowd. He couldn't see their features clearly due to the color-changing, rotating, and strobing lights. The taller one was wearing a tight tube dress, low enough across her chest to show a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage, highlighted by glitter. The shorter one was wearing a halter top and leggings with a tiny flared skirt on her hips.

The two girls moved sinuously and that was when the strobe hit the woman as she looked up in his direction. Blonde hair, smoldering blue eyes. Arnold felt a kick in his chest. Without conscious thought his feet carried him over to her. She had wanted to go out for a girls night tonight. They weren't supposed to be together, they had taken a break. But that was bullshit, there was electricity between them. Something they couldn't ignore. Pulling her hips back, he wrapped an arm around the front of her waist. Her head fell back on his shoulder and she moved with him, grinding to the new beat.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**What I Did For Love - A Chorus Line OBC**

_" Kiss today goodbye, The sweetness and the sorrow. Wish me luck, the same to you."_

The hats flew in to the air as a great cheer went up. It was over. No more classes. No more cramming, or homework, or papers. It was sheer exuberance that caused him to grab her and swing her around. She laughed breathlessly and he smiled broadly. The tiny asian girl slapped his arms giggling as she said, "Put me down, you brute!" he put her down, laughing loudly. Thats when he heard it.

"Hands off my girlfriend" he slung an arm around her shoulders as his best friend came over. They did their handshakes and Gerald grabbed Phoebe before wandering off to find their parents. Thats when he saw her. She looked unsure for once. He walked over and said hey. She just stared at him in silence. Then it happened.

She leaped at him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. He felt her lips against his and took a swift inhale, that tiny motion allowed her to deepen the kiss and she dove into it. What seemed like an eternity later she pulled back.

"I'm not sorry." that was the first thing she said. He just stared at her dumbly. "I know you're leaving tomorrow. I'm leaving today. Wish me luck?" she paused and when he didn't speak she just went on, "Good luck to you too, I'll never forget, I'll remember" she stopped rambling and when he didn't answer she made to walk off. Thats when she found herself tackled, in heels she wasn't as stable and they tumbled into the grass as he kissed her deeply.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Lay All Your Love On Me - A*Teens**

_"I still don't know what you've done with me. A grown-up woman should never fall so easily"_

Helga stared angrily at the wine glass in front of her. What the fuck had happened. She was a grown ass woman, a woman who had sworn to get over that stupid football-headed geek. Now here she sat, 24-years old. Watching as he sat at the table with that stupid brunette. She was cute enough. But why her. Couldn't he have chosen some stunningly beautiful, accomplished, wonderful woman so she could hate her completely... But no. The brunette was cute enough but nothing special. Kind of how she would describe herself.

She was so focused at glaring at the glass that she didn't even notice when a body sat next to her. She did hear the first comment, in a voice as familiar as her own. Her eyes widened but she couldn't pull her eyes away from her glass. She answered lightly, and soon enough they were talking about old times and laughing easily.

Now standing on her stoop, unlocking the door as he breathed on her neck, she shivered. More from the idea that her sweetest dream might be coming true than the cold night around them.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Danse Samba - Zumba Mix**

(unidentified spanish lyrics lol)

Helga laughed as Sergio tried again with their little group. Her hips were moving and she was laughing but she glared covetously as the beautiful women who flowed around the dance floor around them. She and Phoebe and Patty tried their best to follow his feet and his hips, but it was so much more complicated than she thought. Wandering back to their little corner she grabbed her margarita and drained it before heading back out to Sergio. Her third drink tonight, maybe now that she was melting her inhibitions she'd be able to get this right.

The song changed and Helga closed her eyes and let her body move as she heard the drums and horns. Swaying she let her hips get into it. Opening her eyes she saw Sergio grin broadly in approval and pride. She let her body move and danced her way out onto the main floor. A man grabbed her hand and she looked up into his brown eyes and smiled as she danced along with him, then he transfered her to another man as the tempo sped up, giggling she swayed along with him, as the tempo kept speeding up she made her way around the floor, from man to man. Finally a blaring sound from a horn froze the music and she was spun out of one man's arms into another. Looking up she saw warm green eyes. Sliding closer, she moved her hips into his, smiling as his eyes widened and his cheeks went pink. She was satisfied when his arms tightened around her and brought her even closer, the rhythm around forgotten as they made their own rhythm.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Breathe Again - Sara Bareilles**

_"Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth and the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view. Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart"_

Her breath was caught in her chest. It had all come tumbling out. 21 and finally drunk. Sitting in his car as he drove home. Of course, what an idiot she was. She knew better than to turn out like her mother. But one drink had turned into two when she had seen that one girl pull him closer on the couch, which had turned into four when she had seen some other girl sling her arms around him as he made his way out of the kitchen.

She had been searching for an answer, when he had come up to her, his green eyes filled with worry as he saw her sway and the eyes of the guys who had begun to surround her. She didn't even remember feeling their hands on her shoulder, on her leg, around her waist. But they had seen the look in his eyes. So they stepped away. Quickly. But too quickly for her, they had been what was holding her up. She had crumpled. Directly into his arms. Swooning, she hadn't even noticed when he had swept her up and carried her out.

Her lungs burned as she was desperate not to breathe into the silence she had created. The terrible confession, out. She, unable to take it back, make it disappear. And thats when she saw his hand, reaching out to hers. Holding her hand, she realized he still hadn't said anything. She lifted her eyes and searched his. For a sign. A hint. Anything. She was becoming desperate. Her eyes were beginning to swim as her body lacked air.

And when she saw his eyes. She breathed. And breathed again.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Yo-Yo - Mandy Moore**

_"I've told myself it isn't right but it isn't wrong. Yet I've found. The more you hot and cold me the more i need protecting"_

Arnold shook his head at himself. He wondered what he expected. One step forward two steps back. He couldn't understand it. They flirted, they joked, they fought, they ignored. It didn't make sense. When it was just the two of them, there was nothing more perfect. But the minute someone showed up she withdrew. He didn't know how much more he could take.

There weren't many choices he could make. Because when she touched him, he melted. She thought he was a goody good... But if she only saw what went through his mind when she wore her miniskirts, or when she bent over to pick things up and he could see down her shirt. He told himself how wrong it was...but then he realized it wasn't wrong, it wasn't exactly right...but it wasn't wrong.

He had been fed up for so long... He knew he had to get satisfaction. Follow one of her suggestive comments to its conclusion. He began to plot. How to get them alone... How to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted. Maybe his good-guy reputation would be broken and she'd stop acting like a frickin yo-yo. Maybe.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**Someone Wake Me Up - The Veronicas**

_"We got the same friends, we're gonna have to see each other eventually. So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that"_

She didn't know what to do. He had ended it. Not entirely out of the blue. She knew he was planning to go out with his parents. High school graduation loomed and she had ignored the problem. She went along with it. Claimed it was mutual. But her heart was breaking. And she didn't know how she'd face her friends again, let alone him.

She pulled out the familiar blue flannel button-up. Stripped all of her clothes off hurriedly, like they were burning her. When she was naked she pulled the shirt on. Holding the cuffs as they fell past her fingertips. Clutching the collar and pulling it to her nose, desperate for his scent. She pulled the sleeve up and pinched the skin in the bend of her elbow, that tender, soft skin already bruising in numerous places. Tiny bruises, from tiny fingers with chipped hot pink nail polish.

She wanted to wake up. Or die. Her eyes were dry, but red-rimmed. She felt she had cried gallons already. There was no more left. No more tears.

**Undisclosed Desires - Muse** (The passage I chose is longer cause I thought it fit this bit the best)

_"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

_You trick your lovers_

_That you're wicked and divine_

_You may be a sinner_

_But your innocence is mine"_

As Arnold let his fingers trail up her thigh he watched her eyes widen in shocked pleasure. He felt satisfaction. Despite the reputation at school for being a slut, a hussy, fast. Whatever. She was just a tease. Looking for a reaction. Those short skirts, those tight jeans, the low cut, high cut, super thin shirts. It was all for the attention. She'd never had a lover. He could tell as she caught her breath and her eyes slid closed.

He was the first. Her innocence. Given to him. He smiled wickedly as he kissed her neck. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. But at the party she had somehow made it clear she wanted him. Her eyes, her body language. It was all there. Undisclosed desire.

And he had willing fallen. hopped in her car as she drove them to her tiny little apartment. He had pushed her up against the door as it closed. Sliding his hands under her clothes, feeling her heated skin. Licking along her neck, tasting the bitter perfume she must have put on. He gasped as her fingers dug into his hips before traveling hesitantly across the front of his jeans.

He had wanted this for so long, but he had let what was said get between them. He had been listening to the goody-goody side of himself, as she liked to say. But then she had looked at him, with unguarded eyes, and he had known. It was more than physical. That was when he said "Let's get out of here." thats when he knew, he could have all of her. And thats what he wanted.

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

**I Gotcha - Fosse**

_"Now kiss me. Hold it a long time. Hold it. Oh don't turn me loose now, hold it a little bit longer"_

Helga chased after him. Giggling as he ducked behind things. This was ridiculous. All she had wanted was a little more affection. She was sick of his little pecks, and light kisses. She wanted sweep me off my feet kisses, kisses that lasted forever. They were older now. High school was for make out sessions and heavy petting and she'd be damned if he'd escape through the boarding house just because she'd tried to take his shirt off.

He was laughing too, apologizing as he almost ran into his grandma who was dancing to a Liza Minelli record in the kitchen. He ran out the door and she barely made it outside as she saw his legs slip up the fire escape.

"Arnold!" Her scream was ruined by the laughter. She followed him, racing up the rungs of the fire escape. When she finally made it onto the roof she didn't see him anywhere. Frowning, she swept the roof with her eyes, putting her hand up to block the sun's glare.

Walking near the greenhouse she let out a squeal as she was shoved against the warm glass. She barely had time for a breath as her lips were covered. She nearly swooned when she felt his tongue slide against her lips. Her arms locked around his neck in an effort to stay on her feet as his hand slid under the back of her tshirt and slid up her skin. She moaned as he pried her lips open and squeezed even closer to her, pinning her against the glass. His other hand dug into the skin of her hip and her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. She moaned in disappointment as he pulled away. His eyes twinkled happily.

"I gotcha"

- I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I – I O I - I O I - I O I - I O I- I O I - I O I- I O I -

Trying to get some inspiration back...so doing some writing prompts and exercises... Please R&R


End file.
